


Tangles Of Thread

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Series: Lie In My Arms, Sleep Secure [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Viktor, Riding, Smut, alpha!yuuri, feels at the end, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: He didn't know if it was the same for everyone else or just one of the negative thoughts that festered and fermented in his brain until it made him feel sick. It was tangling the threads inside his mind and turning them into a mass ball of negativity that wouldn't go away. But either way, the so-called reality was still there to deliver a sharp slap to the face. He was a weak alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yuri!!! On Ice fic and the first smut I've written in a while so please bare with me. As you can probably tell, I've been playing Jumin's route on Mystic Messenger recently so forgive me for anything that resembles any part of it here. If enough people ask for one, I may do a sequel to this fic.

Yuri Katsuki gazed at all the other skaters at the practice rink and found himself unable to deny the reality glaring him in the face. Well, in his mind it was reality. He didn't know if it was the same for everyone else or just one of the negative thoughts that festered and fermented in his brain until it made him feel sick. It was tangling the threads inside his mind and turning them into a mass ball of negativity that wouldn't go away. But either way, the so-called reality was still there to deliver a sharp slap to the face. 

He was a weak alpha. 

It had been such a shock when he and his family found out he was an alpha, especially when he'd acted much more submissive like an omega as a child. He lacked the confidence and the cocksure attitude that many alphas had. He didn't have that dominant personality or instant sex appeal all the other alphas possessed either. Yuri Katsuki was, in his mind, born as the wrong gender. It would have been easier to live with if he'd been born as an omega like his mother or even a beta like his father. But no. He had to be the first alpha born into the family for generations, didn't he? And honestly... he hated it. He hated being the only alpha in his family. None of them understood what it was like to be a reluctant alpha that was shunned by other alphas for being so out of place. The only alpha who'd treated him with the respect he gave to other alphas was his old coach, Celestino. However, the raven-haired man believed this was purely to maintain a professional coach-skater relationship. He could have easily kept his opinion to himself. All the other alphas he'd been shunned by had always told him it was because he was a weak and pathetic alpha that stank of shame. Sometimes, Yuri couldn't help but agree with them...

"Yuri? You need to focus. You keep missing your jumps and you won't even qualify this year." 

Yuri cussed softly to himself as he crashed into the barrier, head smacking against it with a sickening thwack. White flashed behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes upon impact and the pain was sharp. He heard the rush of blades on ice heading towards him and he reached up blindly in an attempt to find the top of the barrier. His fingers skimmed over the edge before he managed to get a firm grip on the barrier and tried to haul himself up. As soon as he felt those delicate fingers support him on his feet, heat rushed to his face and his eyes widened as his heart rate picked up. Viktor...

"Careful, Yuri. You hit your head pretty hard," the Russian murmured and Yuri finally opened his eyes. Viktor's face was riddled with concern, his sapphire blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. He wasn't going to cry, was he? This man worried too much about him for his own good. Yuri didn't feel like he deserved such a caring and thoughtful coach. Yes, he could be brutal and relentless when training the raven-haired man, but he was also loving and affectionate towards him too. He'd been especially generous and open with physical shows of affection recently but Yuri saw this only as a further development in their relationship as coach and ice skater as well as friends. He didn't bare the scent of an omega, so Yuri assumed he was just a beta who was comfortable with being tactile towards others. It certainly wasn't uncommon for betas to have that sort of personality sometimes. But still, there was something in the way Viktor touched him and stuck close by him recently that seemed a little off even for him. 

Yuri tenderly fingered the bump that was forming on his own head and shrugged. "Sorry, Viktor. I..." How was he supposed to tell him that his dark tangled threads of thought were the reason why he had fallen and crashed like that? No, he couldn't tell Viktor about his insecurities like that. What was it he had said? That he needed to be more confident? Yeah... something like that. He just needed to ignore his thoughts and skate until he couldn't skate anymore. He needed to build up the emotional wall between himself and the depressing thoughts that kept jabbing at him whenever he was around Viktor. 

Viktor... why did he smell so good today? Had he used a new cologne? 

"Let's take a break until tomorrow. We've been at this for two and a half hours longer than usual today. You need to take it easy until I deem you fit to practice again," the Russian ordered and Yuri's eyes widened as he shook his head, groaning at the pain almost immediately and clutching his head in his hands. Viktor's hands were on his shoulders in an instant and it sent a shiver down the younger man's spine. The touch wasn't much, yet it felt good. 

"I am fine. I can go for longer, I know it! I need to nail those quads," he insisted as he looked up into his coach's eyes. He had noticed many times before, but Viktor's blue eyes were simply stunning. He could easily get lost within their depths. At the risk of sounding cheesy and cliche, he would go as far as saying that Viktor's eyes were like and endless ocean of blue and emotion. He didn't even notice they were leaning in until the other man gasped suddenly and dropped his hands quickly, skating backwards away from him at an alarming rate. Yuri couldn't help but feel hurt by the silver-haired man's actions. Leaning in had felt so natural for him; hadn't Viktor felt the same way? 

"Y-Yuri... I'll see you back home. I need to go," was all his coach said to him before vacating the ice and practically tearing off his skates. Yuri watched him almost sprint into the locker room and it was like his heart was slowly sinking, the tangles in his head increasing in volume. Viktor wasn't a stupid man. He must have known what was going to happen next if he hadn't run off, right? He must have known that Yuri was going to kiss him just because he was going with what his instincts told him to. It was typical that the one time he had the confidence to move purely on instinct was the one time he managed to scare off his coach. Or maybe... 

Maybe he thought Yuri was just as weak and pathetic as the alphas did. 

***

Yuri didn't see Viktor once over the next three days. He wasn't at the ice rink or the castle or even at a bar anywhere. The raven-haired boy had questioned his mother about it, only to be told that Viktor hadn't even left his room since returning from the ice rink that night. Yuri couldn't stop thinking that he'd well and truly screwed up and scared off his own coach. And, to make matters worse, the tangled thoughts in his head had become even more tangled trying to find rational and logical reasons why the older man had run off like that. Was the thought of being kissed by such an embarrassing alpha so unappealing that he had realised his mistake in coming here? Was he planning on making a hasty escape so he could go back to Russia? 

The thought of Viktor abandoning him like that was... unforgivable. Yuri hadn't realised until he actually began thinking about it that the possibility of allowing Viktor to slip through his fingers made him feel impossibly angry and hurt. Viktor was his coach and no-one else's. Over his dead body was he going to let Viktor leave him without a good damn reason to do so. He deserved an explanation as to why he was being avoided in the very least. It wasn't as if his coach was sleeping all the time because he heard the older man wander around at night time. Last night he'd even lingered outside Yuri's bedroom before leaving again. If he was going to play games like that, the raven-haired man wasn't going to allow it. He was going to demand an explanation tonight and he was going to do his damnedest to make sure he got an explanation that satisfied him. 

Everyone had already gone to bed. It was nearing 11:30 at night; the time that Viktor usually wandered around their home. And then, right on cue, he heard the sound of the door to Viktor's room opening and his familiar footfalls. He heard them approaching his room and at up as he prepared to go out there and drag Viktor in. He watched as the door slid open and Viktor ducked in, closing it behind him. The scent emanating from the Russian hit Yuri like a brick wall. The overwhelming scent of arousal and pure omega... Yuri bit back a possessive and lustful growl as Viktor approached him. The smell grew stronger as he came closer and Yuri fisted the sheets when the older man settled in his lap. 

"Yuri... alpha... I can't hold it back anymore," Viktor moaned softly into his ear with a whine. He could already feel through Viktor's pants that slick soaked him leaked down his thighs from his aching hole. Yuri reached around and rubbed his fingers against where he estimated his coach's entrance was. A smirk worked its way onto his face when Viktor groaned into his ear. The younger man began to rut up against the silver-haired man teasingly and a pleasured whimper left his lips when the Russian began grinding down on him. Yuri felt how achingly hard Viktor was and hearing him pant and moan softly into his ear as they rocked against one another made the raven-haired man grow painfully erect too. The scent that Viktor was giving off was driving him insane as they moved in sync with one another. Viktor's pants were so soaked that they were clinging to his ass. Yuri could feel the curve of each cheek beneath his hands and it made him want to do so many dirty things to him that it made his cock ache. 

Flipping their positions, Yuri ground his hips down against Viktor's long and hard. Their movements against one another drew out heated groans from both of them and Yuri had to cover Viktor's mouth. Despite how delirious with pleasure he was, he was still aware of where they were and what they were doing. 

"We need to keep the noise down, Viktor," he whispered, still rutting against him desperately. "If you want me to knot your tight ass, you're going to need to make sounds that only I can hear. Only I am allowed to hear you." Viktor nodded frantically against him and Yuri felt him cling onto the back of his shirt, legs wrapping around his lower back. 

"Anything... please, Yuri," he whispered. Yuri kissed him as they rubbed up against one another. Their lips slipped and slid over one another's and they made obscene noises as they kissed. Viktor's lips were addictive and soft and moist. He tasted like katsudon and something else that he could only describe as being purely Viktor. The Russian groaned lightly into his mouth and the younger man licked his bottom lip tantalisingly. He savoured the gasp he heard and the sudden upwards thrust of Viktor's hips against his own. It sent a jolt of pleasure through him and he pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth. Their tongues brushed against one another every so often as the kiss deepened and they both refused to break apart for air. Yuri couldn't get enough of the taste of his coach's mouth or the feel of his lips and his tongue. Viktor's dick started leaking pre-cum and he allowed himself to palm the older man's erection through the fabric. Whimpering, the Russian man rocked into his touch. Yuri couldn't wait any longer. 

Pulling away, Yuri stripped Viktor of his night shirt and did the same with his own impatiently. He took a moment to marvel and admire the god-like abs his coach owned. His fingers trailed with a featherlight touch over his sculpted torso and he chuckled at the sound of the older man's restrained, high-pitched moan. He straddled Viktor's hips and leaned down to slowly trace kisses over his muscles. Sweat-slick muscle flexed and shivered at Yuri's teasing touch, encouraging him to smirk. The tip of his tongue dragged over the skin and he started to swirl it around one of Viktor's nipples. The groan he was rewarded with went straight to his groin and he hummed against the older man. His tongue continued to rotate around the silver-haired man's nipple in agonisingly slow movements that made the man beneath him quiver and shake impatiently. The strong, powerful aroma of Viktor's slick flooded his senses and he didn't need to look or touch to know that it was because of him. 

"Alpha, please," his coach begged and Yuri grazed his teeth over the sensitive bud. He relished the yelp he received in return and did it again as he looked up at Viktor's face through hooded eyelashes. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the aroused flush on his face and the way his lips were parted as he moaned and groaned out his pleasure. He was still being quiet, but Yuri knew his mother could end up hearing them if they were any louder. The excitement of it all was part of why he was still doing it. He leaned up slightly and allowed saliva to drip down onto Viktor's nipple. A thumb massaging it in little circles, the dark-haired man started to lick and suck his other nipple. He pulled obscene sounds from the older man as he put everything into bringing him pleasure. Nothing made him feel more aroused than the thought that he could please Viktor and satisfy him in a way that nobody else could, especially if he were to mark him up or knot him. He wanted so badly to mark Viktor that it made him ache with longing and desperation. The only reason he hadn't claimed the older man in such a way so far was because he had just about enough sense to make sure it was what they both wanted indefinitely. If he marked or knotted Viktor and he didn't want it, the rejection could seriously damage both of them. 

Tugging Viktor's nipple to tease and torture him, Yuri moved his hands to grasp the silver-haired man's hips. His gyrating, grinding hips created a friction so pleasurable that the dark-haired man suspected he was going to cum just from that. He nipped at the skin just beneath Viktor's swollen nub, shuddering with delight at the whine he received. God, he could listen to those sexy little noises all day long. He couldn't even imagine what sounds he'd make with his cock buried deep inside him. 

"I want you," his coach rasped quietly, back arching up off the bed when Yuri's teeth grazed against his sensitive skin again. "I want you inside me, Yura..." Hearing that nickname and the pleading tone in his voice coaxed a growl out of the younger male. Greedily, he tore off Viktor's pyjama pants and he massaged his wet rim with two fingers. Slick gushed out of the omega as Yuri pushed those two fingers in to open him up. The way Viktor instantly started fucking himself on those fingers had the raven-haired man's head reeling. He thrusted them in and out and scissored them as he kissed down his coach's stomach towards his swollen erection. 

Clenching around his fingers started driving him absolutely insane and he added a third finger. "Mm, you like that? You like the way I fuck you open just with my fingers?" he purred in a deep, throaty voice. Viktor's gasp struck him to the core and he lapped up the slick on his thighs. 

"Y-yes, Yura... I love it," he answered as he gyrated his hips. The older man's hands fisted in his own hair and Yuri couldn't help but chuckle deviously. He softly bit the drenched flesh of Viktor's inner thigh and leaked pre-cum at the sound of his yelp. 

"What do you want me to do to you, Viktor?" he questioned lowly. The tip of his tongue trailed over the older man's balls and he moved his fingers a little faster inside him. The silver-haired man whimpered and ground against his fingers with need. 

"Ahhhh..." 

"Well?" 

Viktor lifted his reddened face and stared down at Yuri with what the latter could only describe as fuck-me eyes. Fuck, that was hot. "I want you to fuck me until I beg for your knot and your hot, sticky cum. I want you to ram your cock deep inside me and mark me as your omega. Please, Yura. I'm begging you." Viktor's words hit him hard and he moaned helplessly against his pale skin. Removing his fingers, he sat up and started to stroke himself in preparation 

"I'll knot you so good that you won't even think about another alpha," he promised and Viktor nodded eagerly as he spread his ass cheeks for him. The sight of his omega opening himself up like that for him was so incredibly hot. He coated his cock with his own pre-cum before lining himself up to Viktor's entrance. All it took was one thrust to get balls deep inside him because of how much slick the silver-haired man was producing. The older man moaned into his ear gently, encouraging him to start thrusting. 

The raven-haired man rocked in and out of Viktor, driving his cock in deep. He ran his tongue over the scent glands on the omega's neck before biting down harshly and without mercy. Viktor's cry of ecstasy was enough evidence to confirm that it would leave a mark for everyone to see and Yuri felt a sense of control and dominance over his coach. He was marked as his omega now and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone else have him after tonight. The alpha wound his arms around Viktor and he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into him. Viktor's low groan in addition to wrapping his legs around him encouraged him to keep thrusting deep and hard but slowly so that he couldn't cum yet. He wanted his coach to remember how it felt to be possessed like this. To be fucked like this. Yuri kissed and bit and sucked his scent glands and Viktor rolled his hips into each of the younger man's thrusts. The rotation of his hips and the clenching of his ass around Yuri's fully engorged manhood was like heaven. Viktor dug his nails into the alpha's back, the latter speeding up ever so slightly. 

"So fucking tight, Viktor. You feel so hot and tight around me," Yuri whispered to him. Viktor shivered and arched his back so that their chests were pressed together, his erection trapped between their bodies. 

"Please go faster... I want your knot inside me with all your cum. I want to feel it fill me up," the omega pleaded but Yuri didn't give in yet. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts in an attempt to hit that sweet spot inside Viktor that would make him see stars and feel unbearable pleasure. He felt clawing at his back, indicating he'd been lucky and found it on his first try. Viktor's groans and relentless clawing eventually made him pick up the pace until he was slamming into the silver-haired man's prostate over and over again. The slap of skin on skin and the smell of raw sex filled the room and intoxicated both men as they fucked into oblivion. Their senses kicked into overdrive as they chased down their orgasms hungrily. Yuri kept on thrusting deep, hard and fast whilst Viktor's ass clenched and unclenched deliciously around his aching length. He could feel his climax building and knew that he was going to knot the man beneath him. He couldn't even stop himself or convince himself to wait at this point; he felt too good and his senses were overwhelmed by Viktor. He could feel Viktor's sweat slicked body surrounding him. He could hear Viktor's moans and the soft squelching of slick as they fucked. He could smell their arousal in the air. He could taste Viktor's skin. If he opened his eyes, he knew all he'd be able to see was Viktor. 

Yuri's orgasm shook him to the core when he finally came. His hot cum spurted inside of Viktor and he buried himself in as deep as possible. He felt himself knotting the older man and he turned his head to capture his lips in a smouldering kiss. Desperate to feel Viktor climax too, he reached between them and furiously fucked his cock with his fist. His coach whimpered and Yuri started thrusting into him again. He was still impossibly, painfully hard inside him and he was willing to do anything to make Viktor spill his seed. 

"Alpha..." Viktor gasped as he flipped them. Viktor began to bounce on Yuri's rock hard erection, hands resting on his chest for leverage. The raven-haired man allowed himself to watch his omega get off on riding him whilst his hand continued to stroke him, encouraging him to cum already. He thrusted upwards into him and their movements continued at a rushed pace. The tightness around him was almost milking him as he came a second time and he purred when Viktor finally bust his load all over his chest and stomach. It hit him in hot, pearly white ropes and Viktor juddered and jerked from how intense it was. Yuri continued touching him until he finally stopped cumming and rolled off of him. 

Both men lay side by side on Yuri's bed; panting and basking in the afterglow. It took a few minutes for the alpha to realise fully that he'd knotted and marked Viktor as belonging to him. This was the first time he'd ever felt so possessive over anyone that he had to leave evidence of being there for others to see. Craving closeness and intimacy, he rolled onto his side and cuddled up to the silver-haired man. He was relieved when the older man let him and wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer. The silence between them was comfortable as they got their breath back and remained close to one another. 

"You're not weak or pathetic, Yura." Startled, Yuri gazed at his omega's face and into his eyes. He saw nothing but love and concern within the sapphire depths of his eyes. 

"I'm sorry?" he responded, not fully understanding. Viktor cupped his chin and pecked his lips tenderly. 

"I've heard what other alphas say about you. I've heard you crying about it to Yuko and when you've been alone in your room." Yuri bit his lip at Viktor's words and tried to turn away but the older man wouldn't let him. "I've heard you telling yourself that they're right and that their words are the truth because it's all they'd ever say to you. I've seen the way you look at them in need of acceptance. But they were wrong, Yuri. They are wrong. You're not weak or pathetic. You're strong and the best alpha I've ever had the honour of knowing. You make me feel proud and you make me feel things for you that I never feel for anyone else." 

Crying silently, the raven-haired man shook his head. He was wrong. He wasn't strong. He was a pathetic alpha and a failure. He- 

"Yura, you're withdrawing from me. Don't run. I'm here. Let me see you," Viktor cooed soothingly and it worked. Yuri cried and clung onto him. He hated letting someone he admired and loved so much see him so vulnerable. He was an alpha and he was supposed to keep feelings like this hidden. That was what was expected of an alpha. 

"Everything is so tangled and knotted up inside my head," he sobbed quietly. Viktor rubbed his back and kissed his forehead chastely before rolling back on top of him. He showered Yuri with kisses and love and it only made the younger man cry more. What did he do to deserve such a perfect omega? 

"I can help you untangle the threads," his coach insisted tenderly. "You just have to let me in and let me love you as much as I know you love me. If you didn't love me, you would have stopped yourself against your own will just now." Viktor's kindness and love were too much to bear. They hurt him and they tormented him because there was still that part of him telling him he was too pathetic to deserve it. 

"No..." he whimpered. Viktor peppered kisses all over his face and chest and Yuri bit his lip to stop his sobs escalating. 

"Yes. I want to help you because I love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you skating last year. I loved you when I saw you skate my routine. I loved you when I chose you over Yurio. I've loved you for over a year and I will still love you now and in the future. I. Love. You," the silver-haired man insisted stubbornly and Yuri covered his face. He closed his eyes when Viktor moved his hands and he whimpered when he felt lips against his eyelids. 

"Why... Why do you pretend to love me?" he murmured. His eyes fluttered open and his breath hitched when he saw the warmth of his omega's smile. 

Viktor caressed his face and his neck and shoulders. He caressed his sides and his stomach and thighs and down to his feet before moving back up to kiss his lips briefly. "I love you because you're Yura. I love you because you're my alpha and you're better than the others. I love you because you come alive when you skate and you have the cutest smile when you eat. I love everything about you because it's a part of you." Yuri smiled back at him, tears still falling. 

"I love you too, Viktor," he confessed and Viktor beamed. 

"Good." He lay down on top of Yuri and covered them with a blanket that had fallen to the floor. The raven-haired male entangled their legs and wrapped his arms around him so he couldn't leave him. In return, Viktor nuzzled his neck and caressed whatever skin he could reach. 

It was in this position that both men fell asleep. And, for the first time in years, Yuri felt the threads of his mind begin to untangle as his heart swelled in his chest. Viktor loved him. And he loved Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr: viktorssexykatsudon  
> Psst go follow it. Pssssst.


End file.
